onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:MSchar Navibox
__TOC__ Standalone Navboxs Can we do it! First of all, You need to sign your edits. Now, as I suggested on your talk page, maybe it should be just combined with , seeing as some specials doesn't have enough new characters/locations/whatever to justify their own Navibox. How about something like: |class1.2=Movie 1 Locations |info1.2= |class1.3=Movie 1 Misc. |info1.3= |class1.4=Movie 2 Characters |info1.4= |class1.5=Movie 2 Locations |info1.5= |class1.6=Movie 2 Misc. |info1.6= |title2=Filler Arcs |class2.1=Filler Arc 1 Characters |info2.1= |class2.2=Filler Arc 1 Locations |info2.2= |class2.3=Filler Arc 1 Misc. |info2.3= |class2.4=Filler Arc 2 Characters |info2.4= |class2.5=Filler Arc 2 Locations |info2.5= |class2.6=Filler Arc 2 Misc. |info2.6= |title3=Specials |class3.1=Special 1 Characters |info3.1= |class3.2=Special 1 Locations |info3.2= |class3.3=Special 1 Misc. |info3.3= |class3.4=Special 2 Characters |info2.4= |class3.5=Special 2 Locations |info3.5= |class3.6=Special 2 Misc. |info3.6= |title4=Others |class4.1=Episodes |info4.1= |class4.2=OVA |info4.2= |class4.3=Animated Short |info4.3= |class4.4=Smartphone |info4.4= }} Or have one Movie Navibox, one Filler Arcs Navibox, one Specials Navibox, and have the Non-Canon Navibox just for the "Others" section in the template above. Rhavkin (talk) 12:25, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about that.--Robertg27 (talk) 12:28, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Besides Special 1 (Luffy Falls! Adventure in the Uncharted Ocean's Navel), Special 2 (Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream!), Special 3 ("Protect! The Last Great Performance"), Special 4 (End-Of-Year Special Project! The Detective Memoirs of Chief Straw Hat Luffy), Special 6 (Episode of Luffy: Adventure on Hand Island), Special 8 (3D2Y: Overcome Ace’s Death! Luffy’s Vow to his Friends), Special 10 (Adventure of Nebulandia) and Special 11 (Heart of Gold) all have people, places and things that can not contained in one Navbox, even the End-Of-Year Special Project! The Detective Memoirs of Chief Straw Hat Luffy version of said characters deserve a special place on this wika or at least on their One Piece counterpart pages.--Robertg27 (talk) 12:57, April 25, 2017 (UTC) |class1.2=Movie 2 |info1.2= |class1.3=Movie 3 |info1.3= |class1.4=Movie 4 |info1.4= |class1.5=Movie 5 |info1.5= |class1.6=Movie 6 |info1.6= |class1.7=Movie 7 |info1.7= |class1.8=Movie 9 |info1.8= |class1.9=Movie 11 |info1.9= |class1.10=Movie 12 |info1.10= |class1.11=Movie 13 |info1.11= |title2=Filler Arcs |class2.1=Filler Arc 1 |info2.1= |class2.2=Filler Arc 2 |info2.2= |title3=Specials |class3.1=Special 1 |info3.1= |class3.2=Special 2 |info3.2= |title4=Others |class4.1=Episodes |info4.1= |class4.2=Other |info4.2= }} Okey, it took me a while, but I finished the Movies and Others sections (I probably missed a thing or two) and I already changed the initial design. As you can see, even now it's pretty confusing (just imagine it with each movie gets 2-3 Navibox/info and you'll realize why I changed the design), so let me ask this, what was the problem that we are trying to fix? Right now the solution I suggested is the only option and I already have second thoughts... Rhavkin (talk) 21:58, April 26, 2017 (UTC) So Robertg27 send me this as an example for another option. Some non-canon media doesn't have enough new information to justify it's own Navbox (movie 9 or 11 for instance), and some will be to similar to existing ones (movie 13 and ). I still do not understand the problem we are trying to fix. Rhavkin (talk) 07:11, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Frist off the Gran Tesoro Navibox does not mention all the workers, includes characters from the special and filler arc and does not include the new characters from the flashback. Also there are Navboxs like or that have little contain. I'm thinking that we should do something similar or close to as it is there are still no Navboxs for Orange Town, Ohara and then some. There are still characters like Nigeratta, Kanezenny and then some who are not even in a Navbox. It could be possible that not just for Non-Canon but we can also make Navboxs for Story Sagas that list people, places and things that not only first appeared in but first, if not only, mention in said Story Sagas.--Robertg27 (talk) 08:18, April 27, 2017 (UTC) So what you're suggest is NOT change this template, but ADD other templates, one for each movie or special. Filler arcs already have a Navbox for the episodes so we could add another template for characters, locations, and Miscellaneous. Rhavkin (talk) 08:29, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Yes, thank you for understanding and for my past requests Rhavkin (^v^)--Robertg27 (talk) 08:39, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Okey, so the movies can be pretty much copied from what I did above, some special still doesn't justify a Navbox (Episode of Nami, Crossovers, Jango's Dance Carnival...), and I think we should consider using a new color scheme but I do not know how to set one up. If one of the admins that commented one Robertg27 talk page but not this discussion could help It would be appreciated. Rhavkin (talk) 09:52, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Or we could just do a Navbox for all the movies, one for specials, and one for filler arcs. Rhavkin (talk) 12:39, April 27, 2017 (UTC) |class1.2=Misc. |info1.2= |title2=Clockwork Island Adventure |class2.1=Characters |info2.1= |class2.2=Locations |info2.2= |class2.3=Misc. |info2.3= |title3=Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals |class3.1=Characters |info3.1= |class3.2=Locations |info3.2= |class3.3=Misc. |info3.3= |title4=Dead End Adventure |class4.1=Characters |info4.1= |class4.2=Locations |info4.2= |class4.3=Misc. |info4.3= |title5=The Cursed Holy Sword |class5.1=Characters |info5.1= |class5.2=Locations |info5.2= |class5.3=Misc. |info5.3= |title6=Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island |class6.1=Characters |info6.1= |class6.2=Locations |info6.2= |class6.3=Misc. |info6.3= |title7=The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle |class7.1=Characters |info7.1= |class7.2=Locations |info7.2= |class7.3=Misc. |info7.3= |title8=Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates |class8.1=Misc. |info8.1= |title9=Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura |class9.1=Characters |info9.1= |class9.2=Misc. |info9.2= |title10=One Piece Film: Strong World |class10.1=Characters |info10.1= |class10.2=Locations |info10.2= |class10.3=Misc. |info10.3= |title11=One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase |class11.1=Characters |info11.1= |class11.2=Misc. |info11.2= |title12=One Piece Film: Z |class12.1=Characters |info12.1= |class12.2=Locations |info12.2= |class12.3=Misc. |info12.3= |title13=One Piece Film: Gold |class13.1=Characters |info13.1= |class13.2=Misc. |info13.2= }} When I look at the navibox I can only count up to movie 5 in visual, it's best to do it separate like Film Gold Navibox but with some minor tweaks and ask Kaido King of the Beasts how to use said navibox.--Robertg27 (talk) 19:52, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Okay, this is gone long enough (the page, not the discussion). I guess we'll settle on individual Navboxs. Now we need a list of what get a template (I don't think the eighth and ninth movies, and some specials, deserve one), and then making and adding them. Rhavkin (talk) 06:40, June 5, 2017 (UTC) So since no one commented, I guess movie 8-9 movies are excluded. Special 5 (Episode of Nami), 7 {Episode of Merry), and 9 (Episode of Sabo) also doesn't have much new info. And I think all crossovers can go in one Navbox. Anything else? Rhavkin (talk) 14:22, July 1, 2017 (UTC) I'll be working on making them Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:12, January 18, 2018 (UTC) After the recent work of Cdavymatias do we really need this navibox anymore?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:54, March 12, 2018 (UTC) I mean it.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:12, April 2, 2018 (UTC)